


He's A Keeper

by crochetaway



Series: Drabbles and OneShots [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Male Slash, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Very silly, very short Ron/Blaise drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Based off of a drabble prompt from the Wordsmiths & Beta's facebook group. Prompt was: Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Broomstick, Tent, Nox spell.**

"Zabini!" Ron Weasley gasped as he came. Ron grunted as Blaise Zabini pounded away for a few more moments before reaching his own end and filling Ron's arse with his spunk. Ron dropped from his knees to his belly and snuggled into the small bed in the wizarding tent he was sharing with Blaise at the Quidditch World Cup.

Blaise pulled his softening cock out of Ron and flopped down next to him, whispering "Nox."

"Love you," Blaise muttered as he kissed the side of Ron's head. Ron mumbled something incoherently and turned to throw an arm across Blaise's chest, pulling the dark-skinned man closer to him.

They hadn't know each other at Hogwarts, not really. It wasn't until Blaise bought the Chudley Cannon's, the Quidditch team Ron played keeper for that they were properly introduced. Blaise had always known of Ron Weasley, what with Draco's obsession with the Golden Trio, but he never really thought about him.

The first time Blaise had seen the man play in a professional Quidditch game, Blaise thought he was in love. The man flew like he was born with a broomstick between his legs. He weaved and ducked through the goal posts blocking most of the shots that came his way.

At the after party of that first game, Blaise introduced himself to Ron. Ron was firmly convinced that he was a straight man, until Blaise had snogged him silly that night. It took Ron several months to come around to the idea of being in a relationship with another man. But after Blaise had coaxed him into bed the first time, Ron was sold on the idea.

Blaise smiled as he felt Ron cuddle closer to him, they would be married for fifteen years next week.

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Feed the review monster...**


End file.
